the red queen hypothesis
by rhapscallionrhapsody
Summary: It takes all the running you can do, to keep in the same place. If you want to get somewhere else, you must run at least twice as fast as that.


Hey, this is a new story (obviously). It's just the first chapter, so things are a little slow. But review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the Clique. It all belongs to Lisi Harrison.

* * *

Massie Block stood anxiously at the gates of Briarwood Collegiate Boarding School. She tapped the toes of her Nanette Lepore boots on the concrete sidewalk and bit her lip in thought.

"Massie, a little help here?" The voice of Isaac, her driver, snapped her out of her reverie. Massie stifled a giggle as Isaac was nearly drowning in the collection of her Louis Vuitton baggage.

"Of course, Isaac." She took off several bags from the toppling pile and held them by her side. Together, they walked up the brownstone steps of the high school. Isaac waited patiently for her outside the main office as she went to get the keys for her room.

"I've got the keys. Looks like I'm sharing a room with Alicia again." Isaac raised a curious eyebrow.

"Even after everything that happened this summer, you're still planning to room with her this year?" He asked.

"You know how I feel about being roommates with someone that I don't know. Remember ninth grade and Holly Daniels? That was an absolute disaster. Besides, she did apologize and my dear mother and Alicia's mother convened together to convince, no, rather bully me into being roommates again." Isaac nodded understandingly; he of all people knew that Mrs. Block was relentless when she wanted something her way.

They arrived at the door of her room and she opened it and sighed happily. Despite her inhibitions about living with Alicia, she felt like she was finally home. Out of her window, she could see the main campus buildings covered in ivy and exuding the feel of old, powerful money and the prestige oozing out of every brick pore. Isaac set her bags by the door and asked which side she wanted.

"I'd like the right side, please set my bags by my bed, Isaac." She didn't really care which side but she chose the right side to irk Alicia. She had texted Massie several hours ago saying that she would be running late and arriving around dinnertime and asked her to save the right side for her. Massie would simply pretend that she never got the text, as Briarwood was notorious for always having awful cellphone reception.

"Well Ms. Block, I best be leaving now, Inez asked me to pick up some groceries for dinner for your parent's charity dinner."

"Sure, Isaac. Thanks for all your help." She hugged Isaac and waved goodbye as he left her room.

Massie set up her speakers and put on some music while she set out to organize her clothes and her room. She smiled to herself, getting excited as she thought of all the parties that would be happening across all of the dorms, welcoming each other back to campus. She put on a maroon Briarwood sweater and changed into dark skinny jeans with dark brown knee high Ugg boots.

Kendra Block insisted that she put on heels despite the two-hour drive to Briarwood and the long walk from the entrance gates to the dorm rooms to make a good appearance for the other students. Massie rolled her eyes at the thought of her mother, why Kendra was so bent on making her life difficult for her, Massie did not know. Kendra, Alicia and Nadia were all so alike, so ridiculously obsessed with becoming the best socialite, which was why the Riveras and Blocks spent so much time together.

Constantly, Kendra would compare Massie to Alicia. Why did she want to go to Kenya for the summer to volunteer when she could help organize charity dinners like Alicia? Why did she buy pants for her uniform instead of skirts like Alicia? Why must she run every morning to get manly calves when Alicia was going to the spa to get manicures and pedicures? In an act of rebellion to her mother, she had dyed the ends of her waist-long chestnut hair purple and gotten a tattoo. She laughed to herself as she recalled her mother stuttering and standing in the foyer in anger, when finally, Kendra decided to ignore Massie and take an Advil and brandy and called it an early night.

Massie walked to the cafeteria, as it was nearly 6 o'clock. The dining hall was spectacular as there were long wooden tables with rustic chairs, dark hardwood floors with massive windows letting in the last rays of fall sunlight, a gothic chandelier hanging overhead and trophy shelves lined every wall.

Freshmen, sophomores, juniors and other seniors waved and said greetings to Massie as she walked by. She was well loved at Briarwood for her easy-going countenance, her charm and her unfailing ability to make everyone feel welcome but she was also notorious for her recklessness and her partying ways.

She heard running steps behind her and turned around but was too late to avoid the charging Kemp. He grabbed the slender girl and threw her over his shoulder and spun her around.

Massie laughed and yelled at him, "Kemp, you idiot, put me down! You're making a scene, we're in the cafeteria!"

He grinned sheepishly and ruffled her hair. "I heard you were back, you loser. Thanks for keeping in touch this summer."

"Sorry Kemp, you know I was in Kenya then I had that research internship at Columbia." Massie replied.

"You know I'm kidding Mass, let's go get some food. I haven't eaten since I got here."

"And when was that?"

"An hour ago." Massie laughed again, Kemp's parents had donated a new wing to the library as the kitchen staff continually complained at his constant presence in the cafeteria and his late night escapades into the cafeteria fridge to steal food for his never ending hunger.


End file.
